Dream Seeker
by serendipity112233
Summary: : Hermione and Harry somehow ::cough:: Dobby ::cough:: get locked into the room they had last year as their DA meeting spot and discover what happens when fire and oil get mixed together alone.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dream Seeker Author: Abby Rating: PG-13 (for this chapter just to be safe, however it may fluctuate) Ship: H/Hr Summary: Hermione and Harry somehow ::cough:: Dobby ::cough:: get locked into the room they had last year as their DA meeting spot and discover what happens when fire and oil get mixed together alone. Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all these character I don't ( Spoilers: SoS, CoS, PoA, OotP(however some things might be different than in the OotP)  
  
"Harry NOOOOOOOOO," Hermione screamed into the darkness as she saw Lord Voldemort kill Harry on the spot. She saw Harry fall to the ground, his body shaking with tremors. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she repeated those two words over and over. Sobbing she shook his lifeless body. She knew it was over, he knew it was over, Voldemort knew it was over. He gave a loud cackle and vanished.  
Hermione was rocking him back and forth in her arms, her tears drenching both Harry and herself. Moaning she fell beside him. She no longer felt the need to live. She grabbed Harry's now cold hand, and laid on her back with her eyes closed. She licked her lips that now tasted salty from the tears. As a sense of calm dread came over her she opened her eyes, only to find Voldemort looming over her.  
His wand was raised and he shouted out a curse before she could get her wand out. She let out a piercing scream as she experienced what felt like nails biting into her skin. Her whole body was shaking violently as the curse did it's magic. Voldemort's laughs could be heard as he was leaving into the silent night.  
Her eyes jerked open. The faint calling of her name had awoken her. She sat up with a startled expression. She noticed Crookshanks had pounced on her. Obviously he had been the reason the pain in the dream had seemed so real. Lavender was shaking her trying to get her awake.  
"Hermione you're scaring me. What happened?" she asked nervously. "First you were calling out Harry's name and screaming, and you were sounding so scared."  
The other girls in the dormitory had heard Hermione as well and had come over to investigate.  
"It was nothing, just a bad dream," she stammered knowing they wouldn't fully believe her.  
"Hermione, sweetie, when are you ever going to admit that you are falling for Harry," Lavender implied, as Hermione shook her head vigorously. "You have been having these dreams every since the beginning of our sixth year, and all you do is scream out Harry's name!"  
"For the last time, I do NOT like Harry more than a friend!" she argued with the same stubbornness she was told her mother had.  
The others sadly shook there head and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to once again ponder the nightmare. They were right about one thing, she had been having these dreams on and off almost every night since they all arrived at Hogwarts for their sixth year. What they didn't know is that she had been having them all summer as well. Sadly she shook her head.  
  
"I have not fallen for Harry!" she muttered as she began to get dressed.  
  
On her way down to the common room she passed Ron heading out the door with his broomstick in tow.  
"Where are you going?"  
"We have quidditch practice this early in the morning! I swear Angelina is going to drive us insane!" Ron began mimicking Angelina's wording on the importance of practices, especially for him, and huffed out the door.  
She glanced around the room, and saw Harry sitting near the fire sulking. She walked over to him ignoring the giggles of the other girls, and sat by him on the cough.  
"When is Professor Dumbledore going to straighten out the mess Umbridge made for you?" she asked softly, not knowing the mood he was in.  
"Soon is all he ever says. Well it has been almost half a year, and I haven't touched a broomstick! Do you know how that feels?!" he said almost yelling, as people began to stare in their direction. "Sorry I yelled 'Mione, it is just driving me insane. My hands are twitching for goodness sake!"  
Hermione laughed gently at that comment, ignoring how just talking to him sent her heart beating abnormally. "Well I was going to go down to breakfast want to come with me?"  
"Sure, let's go. Maybe we can take it outside and eat, it's a great day." He replied. She sighed in relief that he didn't say no.  
  
As they were walking, hands swinging at their sides, gently touching, Draco Malfoy whizzed past them, pushing Hermione in the process. "Watch it mudblood, and try not to get in the way next time."  
She had almost fallen, but Harry had prevented her fall by latching on to her around her waist. Her arms were crushed between her and Harry's chest. He smelled faintly of aftershave and… chocolate? All her senses had been put on overdrive as she heard Harry tell Malfoy to sod off.  
He looked down at her and smirked a bit.  
"Malfoy, the pratt, he will never learn not to mess with my friends will he?" He still had not taken his hands from her waist.  
Looking into his eyes she could tell he wanted to do something, whether that was to get away from her or kiss her she wasn't going to find out. She quickly straightened up and moved away. She thought she might have saw disappointment in his eyes, but was quickly masked by uneasiness.  
"Shall we?" he asked motioning the Great Hall.  
Before they could continue on their way they heard a faint whisper.  
"Did you hear that?" Harry asked looking nervously over to Hermione, probably thinking it could be another voice only Harry could hear, as had happened in their second year at Hogwarts.  
"Yeah, I did," she said quizzically.  
They heard it again and began inching toward the way the voice had come from. Once they got closer they heard the small squeaks of a meager house elf, that neither of them had seen before.  
Harry had to lean closer to hear what the elf had to say.  
"Dobby, sir, Dobby wishes to speak with you."  
"Why didn't he come get me himself?" Harry probed.  
"Oh, no, sir!" the little elf gasped, "The infamous Dobby would NEVER come for thee himself. No No No." "Dobby is king of all house elves, the ruler of us all. We do what Dobby says."  
Hermione looked on disapprovingly. "And where might we meet with [I]king[/I] Dobby?"  
"This way, miss." The elf curtsied.  
Hermione glared at Harry as he began to chuckle slightly, and he immediately closed his mouth, looking sheepish.  
They followed the young elf to the kitchens, and when they opened the door they saw about ten house elves bustling around doing the kitchen work, and the rest were crowded around a short, heavily clothed figure, who they presumed to be Dobby. He was sitting in the most comfortable chair in the room, feet outstretched, and being fanned. An elf which looked to be the youngest was standing in front of him doing tricks, that he had obviously not been perfected, while Dobby grunted and told him to do better. He was being fed grapes one by one, and had a goblet of pumpkin juice on a silver platter next to him.  
"Oh, my," she muttered.  
"Ah, yes, there is Harry Potter sir! Please! Come sit!" Dobby motioned with his hands for them to sit. "I'm going to get straight to the point. Who are thy taking to the ball Harry Potter?"  
"Your point of having us here is to ask who I am taking to the dance?" a bewildered Harry replied.  
"Yes, indeed. It would seem to me that you already have your eye on someone correct?"  
At that comment Harry blushed, confusing Hermione. She inwardly groaned. Surely not Cho, for goodness sakes, no scratch that for MY sake, please don't let it be Cho.  
Dobby, seeming to sense Hermione's resigns decided to pipe in, "She is in Gryffindore, am I right?"  
"I-I was considering it, but Dobby I swear If you say one more word…" Harry muttered quietly into Dobby's ear, which was thankfully, unnoticed by Hermione.  
Dobby seemed to get the point and agreed. "That will be all I need you for then. Thank you for stopping by. My escort with be with you to guide you back to your common room."  
"But Dobby we were going to go eat break…" Harry was cut off.  
"No buts! Dobby has made sure of your safe journey back to your common room."  
Baffled, they followed the younger elf from before up to their common room.  
"This way sir! 'Tis a shortcut!"  
They found themselves being led up a staircase, that wasn't unfamiliar to them, but right as they were about to go back down to safety the staircase began to move. They grasped tightly to the sides, and Harry with one hand on Hermione's waste the other on the railing, trapping her from falling.  
When the staircase stopped they saw the door to the room they had used for the DA meetings last year.  
"Want to check it out again? As I remember it had a lot of books!" Harry coaxed her, when she looked cautiously to the door.  
"Alright" she said, as that was the only word she could form as her brain was jumbled because of where his hand still lay.  
The walked into the room and Hermione quickly found a book she hadn't read before and sat down. Harry on the other hand walked around observing all the posters on the wall they still hadn't taken down from last year's DA meetings.  
Their heads both shot up when they heard the faint click of a lock on the door. They remembered the thing Dobby had said last year about how once you got in you couldn't get out. They were definitely locked in.  
Question was how long would they stay in there before someone thought to look all the way in here? 


	2. Tell me

Title: Dream Seekerp Author: Abby/pp Rating: PG-13 (for this chapter just to be safe, however it may fluctuate)/pp Ship: H/Hr/pp Summary: Hermione and Harry somehow ::cough:: Dobby ::cough:: get locked into the room they had last year as their DA meeting spot and discover what happens when fire and oil get mixed together alone./pp Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all these character I do not./pp Spoilers: SoS, CoS, PoA, OotP(however some things might be different than in the OotP)/p pAN: Hey thanx for all the reviews! Sorry for the difficulties in the last chapter with all the "" I do not know why. As well as ' so I will not be using conjoined words. I will also type where when they are speaking it is like follows Harry: blahblah, but I dunno if that will work either. If anyone could help me out in that area I would gladly appreciate it. I do not know if the html will work on here so bare with me as I try to figure this out. Thank you! My email is: serendipity112233@hotmail.com ok on with the chapter!  
  
H**H**H  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other startled. They knew Dobby could be domineering, as they had just witnessed down in the kitchen, but they had no idea why he wanted them locked up here. Or at least they assumed as much. Neither of them needed to talk to each other to know the words going through their heads at the moment.  
  
Harry kicked at the door, which caused a round of curses from him. Hermione began giggling softly. Harry: And what are you laughing at? Hermione: Its not that bad really, I mean I'm sure he will let us out of here sometime.  
In truth she was excited about being locked close by Harry for a while, and she was going to cherish all the time she had alone with him. Getting goose bumps at the thought, she walked around the once familiar room. Hermione: I had forgotten how many books there are in here.  
Harry had sat down in defeat and looked over at Hermione. Harry: You really do love any book you can get your hands on don t you?  
She started to blush and put a book back on the shelf that she was fixing to read, when Harry said, No. Don t put it away. I think it is amazing how you can find so many things in the books. I have tried, but I end up getting bored with most of them.  
He realized how beautiful she really was. Her dark honey colored eyes sparkled in the soft candlelight from the buttercup-scented candle that he had lit. Her hair wasn t as bushy as it had been the years before. Soft curls fell from her head, continuing down her back. Harry: Maybe you could show me what you see?  
He began hesitantly, not knowing if she would shun him, or take him up on the offer. To his surprise she looked delighted. Joy ran through him as she opened the book, and patted the seat next to her on the couch.  
The book was very large and took up both of their lap space. It was entitled IThe mysterious world of April Lemming/I The pages looked worn and ready to fall apart, but when he mentioned this to Hermione she told him it was more the wonderment of the book, that it told a story itself of how long it had been alive.  
She began to read, and Harry actually found the story interesting. Whether it be because Hermione was smiling as she read, her smile stretching from mid-cheek to mid-cheek, or that the book was actually good he didn t know. However, as she continued to read he continued to stare at her, noticing how her high cheekbones made her face look like a painting, or how when she smiled she had small dimples that were casting shadows on her face from the flicker of the candles.  
Harry felt intoxicated. Her voice was like a melody. One he kept close to him, and wanted to cherish all his life. It was like she was singing to him instead of reading a book. He found a new appreciation for the objects that put so much utter joy on her face. She chilled him to the bones, yet made him suffocated with heat. The mixture of the two was something new he had never felt, but wanted to feel it every second of the day. How could he not have noticed this before? He had felt something, but nothing as strong as what he was feeling now.  
One of her hands was holding up one side of the book and one of his holding up the other. Her hand, the one that was free, had been drooping in her lap, but now came to rest on his leg as she leaned over to turn the page. She was beginning to pull it away when he grasped it and stilled her movement. Harry: Let me read some. Hermione: All right.  
She said it in a breathy voice and he knew he had affected her somewhat.  
He began reading, not noticing how her eyes began to droop. By now it was well past midnight. They had been trapped in the room for quite a while. When he felt the lightweight of her head on his shoulder, his breath began to quicken, and he stopped reading.  
Hermione, feeling him tenseness, asked him quietly not to stop reading.  
He continued with difficulty, his mind elsewhere. When he felt the slowness of her breathing, he knew she had fallen asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall. He put down the book gently on the floor, without waking Hermione up, and grabbed a quilt that he had found on the floor. Apparently Dobby had thought this through. He laid down, cautious not to wake her, and laid down, Hermione slipping on top of him. He silently cursed. This was not the position he had in mind, but when he tried to move her she began to wake, and he would deal with the building pressure that he felt growing on his lower body. As he put the cover over them and leaned back he looked at her.  
She has to be the most beautiful person in the world. This thought had him drifting into a peaceful sleep, one without any nightmares for once. H*H*H**several hours into the night** Hermione: NOOOOO! Harry!! Please! Don t leave me! Stay alive Harry! Please!  
  
She was in a dark room. She had no idea where this room was, but she knew Harry was there somewhere. She felt his presence. That was when she saw him. He and Voldemort were battling. Harry was bleeding. His face was contorted in pain. He let out a piercing scream. Voldemort had his wand positioned over Harry's head. Voldemort shouted the Adva Kadavera curse, and Harry lied there. He wasn t moving.  
  
Harry: Come on, sweetie wake up. Its just a dream. I am right here.  
She kept murmuring his name and shaking. Hermione: Harry don t go. I love you too much. Don t leave me here. I will die in this world without you. You mean too much to me.  
With that she went back to sleep, although she had never fully waken up.  
Harry stared at her as she put her head back to rest on his chest, and arms encircled him. Their legs were tangled, and their feet were crossing. He no longer knew where her body ended and his began. Had she just said what he thought she had said? Please god, let it be true! She had said she loved him. Was it true? These thoughts put him back to sleep again, and he wasn't the one to wake up this time.  
  
Hermione was in the same predicament when she woke up in the morning, as Harry was last night. The intense pressure that kept rising when she had waked up to find herself in Harry's arms had her body betraying her. Her head was snuggled between the couch and Harry's body, resting on the conjunction of his shoulder and neck. His arm rest on her the dip of her midriff, fingers tickling her bare stomach when he moved. She had worn a set of muggle pants and a muggle shirt under her robes, which she had taken off during some point in the night. Her shirt had risen halfway to her ribs, and Harrys hand was scorching her stomach. Her hips were positioned perfectly next to Harrys. Their legs were so tangled she didn t know whose was whose.  
She began to panic. What if Harry woke up, and found them in this position? He would probably not be pleased. Or worse he would jump away from her, and never talk to her again. She shuddered at the thought, but regretted it when she felt Harry begin to wake up.  
She sat up and started to get off him, when Harry pulled her back down. Harry: Don t leave Mione. Please? Hermione: y-y-you don t mind? Harry: I was the one who got us in this awkward, but intensely comfortable position.  
He smirked at the shocked look on her face, which quickly turned down into a frown when she didn t smile. Harry: That was okay, wasn t it. Hermione: What does this mean Harry?  
Harry, whose hand had rested on her bare stomach again began to rub, passes her bellybutton, and ventured up to her ribs slowly, said it means that I was simply.. He got cut off by Hermiones excess giggling. Hermione: Harry, please, ::giggle:: you have to stop ::giggle:: touching my ribs! Harry: Why! Hermione! Are you.. he paused.. TICKLISH?  
He began tickling her continuously, while she was screaming and squirming in his hands. They fell on the floor with Hermione on top of him still wiggling. They were howling with laughter. Harry: You don t know how beautiful you are do you?  
Hermione looked at him, with almost adoration. Harry: Even though I don t want to ever leave this room with you, we have to find a way out of here, or they are going to send a search party. Harry: There has to be a way out of here. He went over to the door and tried to pull on it, but gave a yelp when a stinging sensation when through his body. Harry: Dammit Dobby. This is the LAST time you try and help me! He covered his mouth quickly when he said that knowing Hermione would pick up what he just said in a heartbeat. Heart thudding, he looked over to Hermione with hesitance in his eyes. God, don't let her have heard me. But he knew she had, as he saw her brain turning with the new information.  
  
Hermione: Help you what Harry? The only time I know he has tried to help you is when he tried to stop you from getting to Hogwarts.  
She was looking at him suspiciously. Hermione: You have always told me everything Harry. Is there something I do not know?  
  
Don t do that Hermione, Harry thought, don t get the hurt look. I have not seen it many times, but when I do it always kills me. Harry: It is just something I was talking to Dobby about that I should not have.  
She still looked hurt although she was careful to mask it. Harry: It was about you, he whispered softly.  
At her slight gasp he continued. Harry: Do you really want to know?  
She nodded slightly.  
  
Sorry guys.. I absolutely cannot STAND writing in this format! Can someone PLEASE help me out here? I did some of the joint words where there is a space between them so I hope that helps. Thanx to all the reviewers! 


	3. Judegments

Disclaimer is on the first chapter  
  
*s= thoughts  
  
double **= strong using of the word(s)  
  
Chapter 3: Judgements  
  
  
  
Harry's POV  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes traveled around the room. and Hermione realized he was looking everywhere but at her. Harry started to fidget.   
  
*How do I say this? How do I put into words that I feel so deeply for her that it hurts to look at her, and know that she isn't with me?*  
  
  
  
"Mione, I.." Harry began, but was cut-off by Dobby entering through the door.   
  
  
  
Dobby began rambling, and all Harry got out of his many sentences were "teachers", "search party", "angry", "Dobby in trouble."  
  
*phew! saved by the door.*  
  
  
  
As Dobby began violently slamming his head against the door, Harry asked, "Does this mean you will let us out of her now?" He secretly was wishing Dobby would disappear, and lock the door again so he could **show** Hermione what he was going to tell her. He wished they could stay here alone together forever. He didn't know when his relationship with her had changed, at least in his eyes. It had been a long time now. Every night he dreams of her. Just before he woke they had almost kissed, but he always woke up before they touched lips.   
  
  
  
Now as he stood in the middle of the room he found himself staring at her. He was incapable of turning away. She was so beautiful.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
  
  
She turned around to look at Harry, and found he was staring at her with something in his eyes that she had seen before, but had yet to decide what it was. When he noticed she was looking at him as well he turned around in an embarrassed way.   
  
  
  
*That's strange.*  
  
  
  
Hermione knew she had feelings for Harry. She figured she always would. From the very beginning when they first met she had felt a strong attraction to him.   
  
  
  
*If it isn't love it is the strongest attraction I have ever felt to someone. Including Viktor.*  
  
  
  
It seemed her attraction grew everyday she new him. Just thinking of his dark black hair that spiked up, and was unruly at every moment of the day, and his bright green eyes that seemed to glow sent shivers through her body. At any time of the day she found herself daydreaming of what it would be like to run her hands through his hair, and stare in his eyes for hours.   
  
  
  
*wishful thinking*  
  
  
  
But then there were times when she thought there was something there. When she would catch him staring at her. She would always push those thought away, as he would always turn around.   
  
  
  
This time however, when their eyes met he didn't turn away, like he did a few seconds ago. His mind seemed to be made up about something as he stared at her hard.   
  
He walked over to her, and grabbed her hand.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should go," he whispered softly.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe." she answered in an equally low whisper.  
  
He kissed the side of her cheek as a blush rose from her kneck to her cheeks giving her the look of a porcelain doll.   
  
  
  
  
  
Her cheek was flaming where he had kissed, and she was blushing furiously. She noticed his face transforming from playfulness to adoration, and then sudden blushing.   
  
*I hope anyway, and what's with the blush?* she thought while mentally crossing her fingers and giggling silently.  
  
They walked through the door, their hands still linked, Hermione noted with a small smile. They began to make their way back towards the great hall, since everyone would be there for breakfast.  
  
To her displeasure he had dropped his wand, as well as her hand, before they had entered the great hall. However he did wink at her as they walked down the hall, and gave a small smile, which she returned.One thing was for sure. Something had definitely changed between them.   
  
  
  
Harry's POV  
  
  
  
The kiss had been completely unexpected. He hadn't planned it, but it seemed he had had no control. When she had whispered to him, he got the fleeting image of them in a bed, with her whispering in his ear. As the effects of that image was spreading throughout his body he remembered of the times he and Ron had spent in the boys common room coming up with all of the sex goddesses in Hogwarts. Now Hermione seemed the ultimate one they had never thought of. These images had taken him by surprise. Sure at times he had thought of Hermione as more than a friend, but he had never had a sexual image of her, excluding dreams. Harry blushed at the thought.   
  
thought.   
  
As nervous as he was, he had grabbed her hand, and surprisingly she didn't flinch, or pull back.   
  
  
  
*Maybe, just maybe she could like me as well.*  
  
The next thing they saw was Ron running up to them and demanding where they had been. He was obviously furious with them. His face was as red as his hair, and his eyes had glazed over fury in them.  
  
"Where have you been?!" he demanded, "I reported you missing when you two missed class, and they sent a search party through the castle. No one has found, but you just walk in here like nothing has happened. SMILING non-of-the-less. What is going on?!" He was practically screaming in front of the entire school.   
  
  
  
The professors had stood up at their entrance, but had watched Ron's interrogation, and had sat back down.   
  
  
  
All the houses were watching with curiousity, also wanting to know where the two had been. Draco smirked, and "whispered" to the Slytherin table: "aww is Potter and the mudblood bed buddies? Or is Potter just finally having his way with the prat?"  
  
Harry couldn't take this. Sure he had called Hermione a mudblood before, but the jokes just weren't going to cut it this time.  
  
  
  
Hermione, sensing Harry's fury, put her hand on his arm, and said, "Harry just ignore him. You know he is nothing but a spoiled full-blood nwith greasy hair."  
  
But he couldn't take it. Forgetting about the wand, he settled for a full-out muggle way of fighting. After disarming Malfoy of his wand, he handed his own to Hermione quickly, so he could get to Malfoy before the teachers parted them. After giving Hemrione an appologetic look, and getting a bewildered look from Ron, he sprinted over to Malfoy.  
  
Surprisingly the teachers were taking there time getting there, giving Harry a little extra time to make it over to Malfoy.   
  
  
  
Once Harry got there only the strongest spell could tear him a part.   
  
"This is for Ron, and his family!" he screamed as his fist came flying through the air to meet a cowering Malfoy's nose.  
  
"This is for Hermione!" his knee met Malfoy where it hurts the most. "And finally this is for my family!" as his head came crashing down on Malfoy's, knocking him out cold.   
  
"Harry Potter! That is quite enough! What do you think you are doing?!" Snape cold, menacing voice floated upon deaf ears.   
  
"Doing something I should have done a long time ago!" he shouted, and received many gasps amoung the houses. Even though the Gryffindors knew they were going to get many points taken off for this, they were still cheering Harry on, for the priceless moments with Malfoy.   
  
"Parkinson, take Malfoy to the Madam Promfey, Potter, come with me!" Snape sneered. To Snape's dismay Professor McGonagal, and Professor Dumbledore followed them. Harry sighed with relief, although the other professors' eyes held nothing in them that gave him hope of getting out of this with detention.  
  
  
  
"In here Potter, now!"  
  
Hermione POV  
  
As she saw Harry springting over to Malfoy, she began to panick. What if he got beaten up by Malfoy? Or worse.. EXPELLED?! Then she really began to panick as she saw that Snape was the first of the teachers to make it down to where they were standing.  
  
However she was filled with warmth when he "kneed" Malfoy for her. She loved him even more than she did before if that was possible.   
  
*Maybe, just maybe he could like me too!*  
  
She was soon back to panicking when Snape ordered Harry to follow him. She gave a pleading look for Proffesors Dumbledore, and Magonagal to follow them, in which they did quickly to her relief.   
  
She looked over to where Ron was standing looking perturbed.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked astonished.  
  
"I have no idea.I have never seen Harry blow up like that." she replied.  
  
"Where have you both been anyway? Off snogging in a corner?" Ron ventured smoothly.  
  
  
  
"We got locked in a room by Dobby!" said Hermione indignantly.  
  
"What? Why would Dobby do that?"  
  
  
  
"I have no idea! And why would you think we would be doing.. that anyway?" She had sumbled over the words "snogging."   
  
  
  
Ron looked at her incrediously. "You seriously plan to tell me that you don't know Harry likes you?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
*Maybe he does!*  
  
"Oh come on Mione! You are telling me you never noticed that Harry has had a MAJOR crush on you since 3rd year?!"  
  
"Well.. I-I never noticed until recently that Harry might have feelings for me besides friendship."  
  
"What do you mean until re--" Ron started, but was interupted by Hermione pulling him on the arm, and saying "Lets go outside for a while!"   
  
  
  
Thankfully Ron dropped the subject, and followed Hermione through the doors.   
  
**TBC**   
  
AN: Thanx to all the reviewers! I didn't expect to get so much feeback! Hope this chapter was satisfactory it took me an entire weekend to get it finished! -phew!- hehe I cannot tell you guys how much your reviews help me write. Although this chapter was harder to write than the others.. don't know why.. oh well :) Sorry to get this chapter out so late, but I was camping this weekend, and only had a laptop. No internet. oh well. hope you enjoy!!  
  
Abby 


	4. Conclussions

A/N soo sorry it has been like forever since i have added a chapter, but if you are still interested here goes. This will be the last chapter since i am really just not into it.  
  
Chapter 4: Conclussions  
  
  
  
The next day Hermione awoke to the soft nudging of Hedwig's beak. Grouaning, her hands cratched the sleep out of her eyes. She then noticed that wedged between Hedwig's beak was a note. She gingerly unfolded it, and a grin spread over her face.  
  
  
  
Hermione:  
  
Meet me in the Owlery in 10 minutes!  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Hermione quietly crawled from the warm cocoon she had been in. The rest of the girls in her dorm were asleep. She crept down the silent hallways to the Owlery. She spotted him starring out of the window. He hadn't heard her come in, so she decided to be mischeviousl.   
  
  
  
Quietly she tiptoed forward until she reached Harry. Her hands captured him in an embrace from behind. Giggling at his started expresson she moved closer, pressing her body into his. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"This is nice." His voice was rough with emotion.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Hermione began to unwind her hands, but he stopped her.  
  
  
  
"Don't go Mione."  
  
  
  
"Ok, Harry. I won't."  
  
  
  
"Look at the sunrise, isn't it breathtaking?"  
  
  
  
And it was. The beautiful micture of yellows, blues, and pinks swirled into a lovely paint-like canvass.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry began to speak, "They didn't expell me from Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
She chuckled softly, "I knew they wouldn't."  
  
  
  
"However I do have to suffer through nightly "dates" with Filch."  
  
  
  
"Oh poor baby," Hermione mumbled smoothly still perfectly content with her position in Harry's arms.   
  
  
  
"Mione, just because I am crazy about you, that doesn't mean you can call me pet names!" Hyst as Harry realized what he had said he turned red from head to toe. Hermione, on the other hand, was glowing.  
  
  
  
"What did you say Harry?"  
  
  
  
Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to slap him, he ventured farther. "I am crazy about you, Mione. I love you!"  
  
  
  
This time Hermione twisted Harry around and locked eyes with him.   
  
  
  
With her lips quivering slightly she replied with, "I love you too, Harry!"  
  
  
  
The happiness in her eyes certainy were mirrored in Harry's own, along with desire. Then he moved his eyes from hers to her lips. Before they kissed Hermione looked in Harry's eyes and said "Say it again."  
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
"mmmm" Was all she got out before Harry attached his lips to hers.   
  
  
  
Warmth spread through them both as Hermione twined her arms around Harry's neck. Her mouth opened up to him when he asked permission with his tongue. Both of them groaned, and realized that this was the happiest they had ever been before.  
  
  
  
Outside the door a group of house elves began cheering. Dobby was the leader of the group!  
  
***END*** 


End file.
